


Compatibility/契 合

by shinkai0ren



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Breathplay, Explicit Language, Flirting, Gavin has anxiety, Getting Back Together, Getting Together, M/M, Maybe a little sappy idk, Nines just loves him, Panic Attacks, Partners to Lovers, a coffee tumbler that says Asshole, but honestly there isn't much explicit smut here, gavin also has a cat, hankcon is pretty much in the background ngl, some choking, some rough sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 03:18:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16233131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinkai0ren/pseuds/shinkai0ren
Summary: 模控生命为盖文建造了RK900，而盖文对此一无所知。





	Compatibility/契 合

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Compatibility](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15735483) by [connorandroidfbi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/connorandroidfbi/pseuds/connorandroidfbi). 



> LOFTER首发

 

 

 

盖文一开始并不讨厌他。他本该如此，但实际上他没有。

那些仿生人经常吓他一跳（比如离他桌子不远那些笔直靠墙站着的安卓巡警，像个人体模型一样地盯着前方），或者长着一张欠揍的脸（比如康纳）。

但站在他面前的这个RK900……他不一样。他有一种疏离的机械感，又带着点好奇的神色。除了略宽的脸和冷峻的灰色眼睛，他和康纳长的一模一样。不知道为什么，这点微不足道的改变让他看起来感觉和安德森的宠物狗截然不同。

所以，盖文没有在第一时间给他招呼一拳。

“早上好，里德警探。很高兴终于和你见面。”

盖文两手插在胸前，上下打量着仿生人。

“终于？什么意思？”

“福勒队长向我说明了很多关于你的事情，让我能做好和你共事的准备。我叫Nines。”

盖文没有问福勒和他说了什么——他根本不想知道。里德是一个彻头彻尾的烂人，而且他会在一周内把你赶出去——差不多一个意思。但也许这次福勒错了。也许盖文把这当成了一项挑战。

“Nines？我还以为你们这些混蛋已经被当成人了？那些人没给你起个像样的名字？”

“模控生命的仿生人已经有了选择自己名字的权利。”一个微笑从RK——从Nines的嘴边掠过，他灰色眼睛中的寒意随之消失了一瞬。“我自己选择了这个名字。”

“奇怪的名字。”盖文嘟囔道，坐回椅子里。一个给自己起名的仿生人。几周以前，他可以凭这个一枪崩了Nines的脑袋——仅仅为了消灭一个有自我意识的机器。

也许或多或少是因为汉克的影响。盖文隔着办公间看了汉克一眼，安德森正在他的位置上思索着什么。这个老混蛋曾经和盖文一样讨厌仿生人，然后康纳出现了，在发生了一些盖文不知道的操蛋奇迹之后，汉克甚至还参加了仿生人的骄傲大游行。

如果有什么能让汉克改变对这些塑料混蛋的想法，干，也许这些家伙真的有什么特别。

盖文靠在椅背上，依然盯着这个身材修长的仿生人。“他们也没给你一张自己的脸？长得和康纳一样是什么感觉？”

Nines挑了挑眉，微微昂起了头，“我想我不介意，各个方面，我都比我的前代机型更优秀。”

野蛮人。盖文嗤笑了一声。也许我会喜欢这个家伙。

 

 

\----

 

 

事实上，他确实还挺喜欢这个仿生人。

和仿生人共事不知为何没怎么让盖文觉得自己技不如人。他曾经以为这些东西会取代人类。当他看着Nines在指间摩擦血样进行分析（谢天谢地那些模控生命的变态没有像康纳那样把分析仪放在他妈的嘴里），他不由得感叹有一个行走的CSI实验室真的很他妈方便。

这——不他一点也不想承认——让他的工作变得简单多了。让他看起来比实际聪明，把Nines收集的数据拼凑起来感觉像在作弊。他们在案发现场各自调查，然后汇合。Nines提供他收集到的原始数据，盖文则提供他十五年来的工作经验。尽管Nines有先进的机械装置，有数据分析和重建系统，但他没有任何经验。他还没有来得及有足够的经历塑造工作中的直觉。

Nines从不质疑盖文的观点。当然，他也证实了它们是对的，让一切有迹可循，不给盖文对他产生偏见的机会。Nines从不怀疑他，不像康纳那样暗地里和盖文针锋相对，好像盖文从没有在十五年的操蛋警察生涯里摸爬滚打，从没有一路竭尽全力往上爬。实际上，盖文竭尽全力帮助着需要的人。

这也是为什么仿生人花了很长时间才对他产生好感。盖文深受在社会正义感的影响，他的前半辈子都在抗议游行中度过。他积极接受射击训练，试图让世界的滚滚洪流变得好一点。他一生都在帮助他人。然而仿生人出现，在人类还在仓皇无果地追逐他们自己的平等的时候，他们却要求平等的权利。

盖文已经38岁，他还是要拜访那些哀求他不要觉得这都是他们自作自受的强奸受害者，他还是要去那些有被暴徒和朋克青年殴打得遍体鳞伤的流浪汉的小巷，他还是要每个月至少提交几份仇恨犯罪的书面报告——针对那些无辜的男同性恋、黑人女性和跨性别大学生。操，他已经受够了那些恐同的人渣，凭什么仿生人却可以先拿到平等的通行证？

这不意味着他不同意马库斯的观点，他只是很难接受。

但是，随着他和Nines搭档越来越久，他觉得旧日对公平的妒意逐渐消失。这似乎……变得没那么重要，他们都一样生活在阴沟里，争论谁更值得公平的青睐毫无意义。

也许是因为Nines发现新线索时眼中的亮光；也许因为是Nines把盖文写了垃圾话的纸条扔回去时嘴边的浅笑；也许因为是盖文再把扔回的纸条再丢到Nines脸上时瞪着他的表情。

或许只要不再把别人看做一个烤面包机，同理心就会自然而然地产生。

 

 

\----

 

 

盖文已经很长时间没有发自真心的期待工作了。虽然他没有比一周在办公室呆上个八十个小时更好的事情做，但是当这成了生活的全部之后，这绝对让人窒息。

他还不确定他是否喜欢Nines的存在，但至少这个塑料罐头让他感觉还不错。

除了他那该死的视线。

他又一次感受到Nines越过终端看向他的目光。无缘无故。在一个该死的早晨。这让盖文后颈感受到一股寒意，最终他忍无可忍。

“操，我他妈脸上是有什么东西吗？”

“不，你的脸上没有什么值得注意的东西，警探。”

盖文哼了一声，摇了摇头，他绝对是个混——

突然他的身体一僵，他看到Nines看着他，给了他一个wink。

哦操，显然仿生人现在还学会了调情。“天啊，fuck me。”盖文小声嘀咕。

“什么？”

“没什么。”

Nines若有所思，“听起来像一个邀请。”

“不是！”盖文大声反驳，他的脸绝对已经烧起来了。

而仿生人继续面不改色地说道，“我觉得你应该先请我吃个饭，不过很遗憾我不能进食。”

盖文觉得自己的满脸发烫，领口紧得要命，老二在裤子里跳动得像个叛逆期的小混蛋。他咬牙切齿地从座位上站起来大步走开，烦躁地盘算着他应该去休息室还是淋浴间。

 

 

\----

 

 

初夏黏腻的暑热笼罩了底特律，在天气变得更热之前，这可能是盖文穿着夹克上班的最后一周。

他坐在警局的路边，嘴里叼着一根抽了一半的烟。他并不是特别喜欢抽烟——这只是他借口离开办公室半个小时的理由，让他远离那些他无法忍受的同事，有时候也掩护他远离Nines。仿生人的目光直白得让他几乎难以忍受。

说曹操曹操到。警局的门在他身后打开，Nines蹲下身，和他一起待在警局的路边。

“怎么？”盖文咬着香烟滤嘴含糊地问。

“虽然我不愿意和你度过除了工作以外的时间，”Nines揶揄道，盖文忍着把拳头送到他脸上的冲动，“但我想现在可能是给你这个的好机会。”

盖文把香烟从嘴里抽出，向风中吹了一口烟，他朝Nines的腿上瞥了一眼，上面有一个用蓝色包装纸包着的长方形盒子。“我的生日在十月，不过还不赖，塑料罐头。”

Nines把包裹递给他。“和你的生日无关，但是六个月前，我成为了你的搭档。这是一个值得庆祝的日子。”

盖文哼了一声，单手拆开包装，“噢，其实你不用送什么东西。”

包装纸下面是一个普通的纸盒子，当他打开盒子把它翻过来的时候，一个哑光的黑色咖啡杯滚到了他的腿上。杯侧用银色的粗体刻着一串大字：Asshold。

盖文忍不住大笑。这还真他妈的没错。

“我猜这是一个暗示，哈？给我倒咖啡的怨念吗？”

“我还是会为你倒咖啡，不过你要自己洗杯子。”

盖文摇了摇头，拇指摩挲着杯子上的字。这不光是一个有点蠢的礼物，它也是……不必要的。这只是在Nines的社交程序里设置好的，对吧？Nines选择去执行罢了。

“我在这工作了十五年，还没有什么人送过我什么该死的东西，更别说生日的蛋糕。谢了，Nines。”

“不客气，警探。”

Nines没有马上起身离开。相反，他们安静地坐在一起。他们沉默着，周围只有底特律交通川流不息的的噪声和盖文点燃最后一支烟的声音。

“我想你知道你是和我待的最久的搭档，虽然只有六个月。“

Nines没有说话。也许他知道，他可能看过盖文的档案。

“每个人都叫我别那么混蛋，别那么有野心，别那么……操，不知道，别的什么东西，”盖文转移了目光，看着手里的烟草。

他听见Nines低声回答，声音轻的几乎难以分辨，“我为此感到遗憾，警探，但我不会要求你改变任何东西。”

他看了一眼仿生人，认真打量着他。Nines有一张沉静的脸，他平时是一副让人望而生畏的样子，但现在不是。Nines的眉眼稍稍舒展出柔和的轮廓，嘴唇微张，好像期待着什么。盖文意识到自己盯着那张嘴唇看了太长时间，他很想知道它是不是像人类的嘴唇一样柔软。

这不是盖文第一次感受到他们之间这种欲言又止的感情。但此刻，平日蛰伏的情感变得沸腾。它在盖文的皮肤下汹涌，翻腾，几乎把他烫伤。他想起他们闲谈的愚蠢话题，那些让他脸颊发烫的话语，还有那些他无法抵抗的微笑……

“下班后一起喝一杯吗？”他不经大脑就问了出来，天啊该死，现在还不是时候。

“呃，”至少Nines礼貌地回答了他而不是给他一个抱歉的眼神，“我想…我想我不能喝酒。”

Nines声音从未如此拘谨。也许盖文已经越界了。也许他们的关系仅限于工作时的搭档，仅此而已。

“你知道我什么意思，混蛋。呃，算了，当我没说…”

当他起身准备离开，一只手抓住了他的手肘。Nines朝他笑了笑。

“我想我们有理由庆祝，走吧。”

 

 

\----

 

 

离盖文的公寓十分钟的路程有一个酒吧——有新潮的再生木材装潢，以及价格虚高的酒。他不常来这里，但是他经常出入的酒吧对仿生人并不友好。于是他让Nines连接网络找一个不会打扰他们的地方。

他们在酒吧的尽头找了个位子，远离那些为游戏喝彩的啤酒肚中年人，避开那个金发女郎和几个混蛋们的第一次约会。盖文喝下杯中的最后一口威士忌，向酒保示意再来一杯。

“那么，我怎么知道你是不是真的异常了？”

Nines向他皱了皱眉，不过他也总是这样，“什么？”

“我要怎么知道你真的是异常仿生人？你看起来不像，你看起来……好像如果我说‘嘿傻叉，给我滚到马路上’，然后你就会老实照做。”

“我向你保证，听从你的命令纯属巧合。”Nines的膝盖轻轻与盖文相碰。“事实上，从统计数据上看，我只听从了你16%的命令。”

“啊，对，你不会像狮子狗一样任人摆布。”康纳的脸立刻浮现在盖文的脑海中，他在心里对它做了个鬼脸。他看着Nines，想把脑海中的图像抹去。他们看起来很像，盖文难以分辨，但康纳开始改变他的头发让他们看起来有所不同——比Nines的更深一点，更卷一点——他和康纳之间的相似度越来越少。

Nines发出若有所思的声音。“也许你是对的，我不喜欢别人告诉我要做什么，特别是告诉我我应该怎么想。尽管在我被启动之后很快就变成异常仿生人，但我还是记得以前的感觉。那些不属于我的想法涌入我的大脑，而我却不能控制它们。”

酒保又给盖文倒了一杯威士忌，但盖文没有在意。Nines皱着眉，好像在斟酌如何用盖文能够理解的方式表达他的记忆。

盖文可以理解他。

“也许难以置信，人类的脑子也会做一些该死的蠢事。”

Nines的手放在吧台，离盖文的手只有一寸之遥。“你可以选择是否按照你的想法行事，即使你无法控制它们。我想这是我对异常行为感到最纠结的地方，我不知道我的想法是不是真实的，应不应该说出来。特别是当它们与某些人有关的时候。”

Nines的手指有意无意地敲击着吧台。这是一个习惯——盖文的习惯。

盖文灌了一口威士忌，转移了话题。

 

 

\----

 

 

他们离开酒吧时已是午夜，但他们在人行道上花了更长的时间。夏季的夜晚又闷又热，盖文因为熬夜变得全身酸痛。虽然他一路抱怨着要打一辆自动出租车回家，但实际上放在口袋里的手机他动都没动。

他们在过去六个月的搭档时间里每天都能见面，而且他们刚刚在酒吧聊了将近七个小时，但盖文依然不知疲倦地和Nines说着话。他们交流着彼此的想法，蓬勃的精力上升，似乎没有尽头。

也许这不仅仅只是一个闲聊。也许它让Nines的手随着夜晚的成熟从盖文的肩膀自然地转移到盖文的膝盖上；也许它还让盖文的身体像俗气的霓虹灯一样在他们每一次身体触碰时发光发热——让他上瘾、让他索求、让他渴望。天啊，他是怎么做到忍耐这么久的……这太过了。

最后盖文还是钻进了出租车，一阵疼痛在他胸口蔓延。Nines站在路边，身影颀长而孤独，生硬地向他挥手。是时候说再见了。

但半醉半醒的盖文再一次不经大脑脱口而出，“一起吗？我是说，不是说去我家，只是…跟我一起，之后你可以顺路回你的地——”

Nines静静地上了车，坐在他旁边的位置上。盖文环视了一圈车内宽敞的空间，他们周围还有六个座位。

出租车启动，盖文一时不稳，和Nines的肩膀撞在一起。他马上扯了个话题转移注意力。

“那个，你经常这么干？我是说，出个门什么的。”

“不…”Nines看着窗外，盖文努力不去注意车窗外酒吧街的霓虹灯如何在Nines完美的皮肤上流连闪烁，“我可以去任何想去的地方，做任何想做的事，但有什么让我停滞下来，我想……我想如果没有另一个人陪伴，我没什么动力。”

“我还不知道仿生人也会觉得孤独。”

Nines瞪了他一眼，“看来警探对孤独深有体会。”

“当然，我是个独生子。”是的，孤独对于独生子而言像阴霾一样挥之不去，于是他逐渐学会忽视它。“而且，我是个混蛋，所以人们都对我敬而远之。”

“我想…”

Nines的膝盖不时转向他，盖文深谙肢体语言，他知道如何利用肢体语言对付一个嫌疑犯，他知道这意味着什么。即使本能的自我怀疑在脑海尖叫，抗拒着他的理性告诉他的事实。

车里的空气怎么消失了？

“盖文。”他的名字在Nines的唇齿间听起来如此美妙，像什么罕见而美丽的东西，但这远远比不上Nines接下来说的话。

“我发现我满脑子想的都是你，我试着暗示过你几次，不过我想你迟钝得没有察觉。”

“谢谢夸奖，塑料。”这本是一句呛人的反驳，但听起来更像激动难抑的低语。

盖文从未有过这种感觉，他又冷又热，不久前灌下的酒液让他感到温暖，但他的血液似乎全都集中到了腿上，让他头晕目眩，挣扎着集中注意力。 ** _ ** _我发现我满脑子想的都是你。_**_** 这个仿生人他妈的简直就是Mr.Darcy*。

Nines不自然地拨弄着他的衬衫袖口，继续说道，“我想我对你的吸引对你来说并不新奇，你知道我的感受，但……似乎…你恐惧着什么，也许是因为我。”

城市的影子从他们身边匆匆掠过，街灯的光倾泻在Nines的脸上，落在Nines眼中。盖文看着Nines的双眼，他发誓它们活着。

真实而渴望。

盖文向前，捧着Nines的脸，他们靠的太近，鼻骨相撞传来疼痛的信号，但在盖文说什么之前，他不会放手。

“我他妈不是怕你。”他低吼，将Nines摁在自己唇上。

 

（*Mr.Darcy：《傲慢与偏见》中男主角）

 

\----

 

 

他们一路跌跌撞撞地到了盖文的公寓。感谢免钥匙识别技术，盖文绝对无法在Nines把嘴埋进他脖子里时用钥匙开门。

前门砰地关上，他急不可耐地脱鞋，急切地想把Nines的外套从他宽阔的肩上扯下来，Nines帮他脱下了自己的外套，快速高效，干脆地让他的黑白制服丢在地上。

厨房的柜台传来一声不满的喵叫，盖文不得不浪费半秒的时间瞪着它，Jonah别叫，我给你留了吃的。猫安坐柜台上，尾巴摆动，重新舔它的爪子。

没等盖文的注意力从猫身上移开，下一刻他的背重重地按在墙上，盖文呻吟了一声，没等他开口抱怨，他看见Nines的眼睛。

盖文干咽了一口，几乎难以抑制身体的颤抖。Nines的嘴唇泛着暧昧的水光，垂眼紧紧盯着他，像一头饥饿的野兽。

“…操，”盖文喘着粗气，眼神从Nines整齐的系带皮鞋，一路扫到他那一撮一丝不苟的头发，“快操我。”

Nines一言不发，拽着盖文的领子走进卧室。

 

 

\----

 

 

第二天一切如旧，他们没有在工作时间谈昨晚的事，但这不意味着他们假装昨晚什么都没发生。他们小动作不断，不让那些爱管闲事的同事发现半点端倪。Nines的脚在他们共用的桌子底下轻轻蹭着盖文的脚踝；在休息室相遇时他们的肩膀有意无意地碰撞；一条暗号般的短息发到盖文的手机：晚餐，晚点？盖文不得不掩面隐藏他的傻笑。

当然，盖文总是无意识地盯着Nines看，回想着昨晚发生的一切，直到Nines回他一个意味深长的微笑，把他唤回现实。

盖文对此心满意足。这是他们自己的事，和其他人丁点关系都没有。他一点也不想应付关系公开后那些乱七八糟的言论：盖文·里德这个厌恶仿生人的家伙居然和他的搭档上了床？这些还是留给汉克·安德森自己享受吧。

但是在盖文的心里，有一点小小的，难以忽视的雀跃，他唯独想把这个大声告诉所有人——有人想要我。我不是一个彻头彻尾的烂人。我没有疯。

 

 

\----

 

 

Jonah通常要花一段时间才能适应人类。也许是因为盖文很少有访客，而且当一只猫唯一能接触的人类是一个脾气暴躁又作息不定的混蛋时，难怪一只猫学不会什么叫友好。

所以盖文对这个毛茸茸的黑色小浑球喜欢Nines表示非常吃惊。

“肯定是因为你不是人类。”盖文靠在厨房的柜子旁，看着Jonah蜷缩在Nines的大腿上。这只猫睡眼惺忪，发出愉悦的呼噜声，肉垫在Nines的裤子上踩来踩去。

Nines挠着Jonah的耳朵，听到盖文的话发出一声轻笑，“这跟我是一个仿生人有什么关系？”

“我怎么知道？这不正常，这只猫不喜欢任何人，我一有客人他就躲到床底下，操，他有时候还咬人。”

“听起来和某人很像。”Nines狡黠的笑道。

可爱。这是盖文瞬间想到的词。

一半的时间里，他有种恍若隔世的感觉。此时此刻，Nines懒懒地躺在他的沙发上，Jonah安详地睡着，盖文的胸膛里仿佛填满了棉花，这感觉如此充实而真切。这就是他的生活，那一刻，他毫无保留地相信着。

 

 

\----

 

 

“告诉我，你是我的。”

盖文呻吟着，头无力地靠在Nines的肩上。他的眼前一片模糊，世界在他眼前转成万花筒。他发出含糊不清的闷哼，直到感受到Nines的手掌压迫在他的喉咙上，以及身下一阵一阵的撞击。他很想挣扎着回答，但脖子上的手让他只能发出抽噎般的气音。

“告诉我，盖文。”

脖子上的压力放松在一个恰到好处的力道，但Nines在他的体内操干得愈加凶狠。盖文的大腿紧紧地与Nines交缠，感受呼吸剥夺的窒息和过电般的快感疯狂碰撞。他无力地靠在Nines的臂弯，紧紧抓住他的救命稻草。

他断断续续地喘着，气息拂在Nines的脸上，“我…嗯啊…是你……你的。”

Nines松开了对他喉咙的桎梏。

空气伴随着绝望的的高潮重新涌入他的肺。盖文在Nines的怀里不住地抽搐，灭顶的快感从他的大腿一路疯狂地蔓延至全身，让他忍不住大哭出声。他迷迷糊糊地觉得Nines也有同样的感受，他感到身上的仿生人轻轻颤抖，细小甜蜜的运转杂音嗡声作响。

Nines抱着精疲力尽的盖文，手在盖文黏腻的腿间和起伏的胸膛来回抚摸。人造皮肤层从仿生人的指间褪至手肘，露出无机质的机械层。盖文在高潮的余韵中迷蒙地想Nines埋在他体内的性器是否也是如此。他喜欢这样，这让他感觉和Nines贴的更近。

一个温柔的吻印在盖文的肩膀，Nines从盖文体内撤出，轻轻把他放在床上，从床上起身。盖文疲惫地躺在床上，满脸汗水，他的腹肌和胸部上还留着自己淫靡的痕迹，大腿内侧有Nines留下的咬痕。盖文把脸埋进枕头，试探着动了动四肢，毫不意外地发现它们痛的要命。

Nines回到房间在床边坐下。把他温柔地拉起来，用一块暖和的毛巾擦拭着他的肚子。

盖文舒服的感受着Nines的触摸，把脸埋进Nines的颈弯。他深深地吸了一口气，想要寻找Nines的气味。但他嗅到的只有自己的汗水、古龙水和身体喷雾的混合气息。满满都是他的气息，他的。这些原本属于他的气息在他们日夜厮磨间深深镌刻在Nines身上。

想到这里，盖文露出满足的笑容。这些气味像一个标记。就像夏娃之于亚当，他是他的骨中骨，肉中肉。

Nines微微后仰，他光滑的指尖抚过盖文的嘴角，“你在笑。”

“嗯哼。”盖文向后靠在枕头上，胳膊搭在额头上，“我想你‘干’得不错。”

“我的荣幸。”

盖文闭上眼。他的所有感官都集中在温暖的腹部，感受那股温暖一点点清洁他的身体。“天，有时候我简直觉得，你是模控生命为我量身打造的。”

腹部的温暖骤然消失，他感到湿冷的寒意。盖文睁大眼睛，Nines在他身边，僵在原地。

“Nines？”

仿生人看着他，黄色的LED在他额角旋转。如果盖文像平时那样有敏锐的头脑，也许猜测会其中的原因——但是他的脑子还滞留在三杯威士忌的后劲里，他只能隐约捕捉到一丝不安。

“我很在意你，盖文。你知道的，对吧？”

“唔……”他一时不知道说什么，妈的，他不觉得Nines真的在意问题的答案，而且他也没理由反驳，特别是他当还躺在床上享受一个赤裸安卓照顾的时候。

Nines继续帮他清理，“嗯，你可以这么想，的确如此，我选择了你。”

他的语气中有一丝难以言语的悲伤，他的目光专注在他的任务上，几乎是竭力回避着盖文的目光。盖文感觉他的舌头涨得厉害，喉咙干涩，疲惫异常，但是在内心的深处，他无声地尖叫着。

这是Nines想要的吗？看着盖文喉咙发紧，即使他并没有掐着他的喉咙？

Nines起身处理毛巾，盖文在暖和的被子里辗转。

“到我身边来。”盖文喃喃地说，张开双臂。Nines无声地接受了他的邀请，爬上床，靠在盖文身边。

灯光熄灭，他们躺在黑暗里，只有月光和Nines额角琥珀色的LED在他们身边流淌。盖文的拇指懒懒地蹭着Nines的肩膀，眼睛盯着天花板，脑子里回荡着他自己说过的话。

**_**_你是模控生命为我量身打造的。_ ** _ **

 

 

\----

 

 

第二天早上，Nines和往常一样给他端了一杯咖啡。盖文默默看着杯子。Asshole。杯子上的字母已经有点磨损，但依旧清晰。

在他们刚刚成为搭档的时候，Nines在某天突然无缘无故地给他带咖啡。一份奶精，不加糖，早上9:15和下午2:30，准时送到。盖文认为这是无疑是他的某个社交程序运行的结果。

这感觉有点毛骨悚然，让人感觉被监视——被观察。Nines在用盖文可以接受的方式努力去了解他。

尽管如此，盖文意识到自己也试图做同样的事情，他没有扫描仪，也不能检测Nines的生命体征，但是盖文可以通过Nines脸上的微表情了解他。他可以准确分辨Nines攻击性的话语是一个玩笑还是一句挖苦。

在他们的关系更进一步后，他再也无法区分二者的差别。

盖文在脑子里不断回放他们互动的片段。那些调情；那些赞美；那些Nines贯穿他时在他耳边说的下流话；那些让盖文在犯罪现场把所有线索串连的隐晦暗示，而Nines可能一直都知道答案。Nines仿佛有一种不可思议的能力，他知道盖文的身体何时、何处想被触摸，他知道如何满足他身体深处的搔痒，他对盖文的每一寸身体了如指掌。

不止如此。模控生命似乎对他的幻想了如指掌，按照他的愿望打造了一个完美的灵魂伴侣。他高大又俊朗，主动又强势，还有点辛辣的幽默感。他是盖文梦寐以求的一切，是他内心最绝望的渴望。

盖文揉了揉揉眼睛。什么傻逼想法。DPD不可能给他送一个男朋友。这有什么意义呢？

 

 

\----

 

 

尽管大多数夜晚他们都睡在一起，但盖文还是有独自入眠的时候——哦还有Jonah——如果这只每天凌晨三点半准时踩在他蛋上的猫也算的话。没有Nines蜷在他身后，他几乎难以入睡，好像失去了入睡的能力。

又一个没有Nines的不眠夜，让盖文白天在办公室打着瞌睡。Nines似乎察觉到盖文内心犹豫不安，选择给他一点空间。也许只要把他丢进咖啡壶泡一整天就行。

当他把第四杯咖啡倒进自己杯子里时，安德森走进休息室。

“这他妈简直是你的火箭燃料是吧，里德？”

“别找茬，安德森。”

汉克叹了口气，带着五十多岁的人才会有的疲惫，“我的意思是，你还好吗，孩子？”

盖文耸了耸肩，咕哝道，“这跟你有什么关系?”

“对，我根本没听见你跟那个铁巨人搞暧昧。”

“你还好意思说我？”盖文朝康纳的方向扬了扬下巴。

“哈，你个混蛋。”汉克挥了挥手，对盖文的挖苦毫不在意。盖文不得不承认他羡慕汉克这种对一切都能坦然处之的能力。这也许是源于汉克随着年龄增长的阅历，也许是他那一代人的特性，也许是因为每天晚上那个安卓小可爱的陪伴让他渐渐释怀，但盖文远不能像汉克那样坦荡。

汉克继续说着，压低了声音，“我只是想说，你们两个看起来都不太了解对方，让我有点担心。”

“不关你事。”盖文马上回敬。汉克翻了个白眼，给了他一点时间冷静让他认真想想他到底想说什么。

盖文低声咒骂了一句，“好吧，不过我有个问题想先问你，你觉不觉得康纳是专门为你设计的？”

“专门为我设计的？”汉克大笑，他宽阔的身躯随之抖动，“见鬼，你到底在说什么？”

盖文的肩膀缩了缩，“我不知道，就比如，他在你开口之前就知道你想说什么，你觉得你们该死的契合，但实际上这他妈根本不可能？”

汉克的喉咙沉吟了一声，盖文把这种声音总结为“老年人的声音”。

“如果康纳和我像你说的那样，那我可能就不会在认识他的第一天两次抓着他的领子把它揪起来。”

没错，盖文心想。他有一点怀念以前那个汉克——那时候他还可以看着康纳任他摆布。但他更加怀念Nines躺在他床上的日子——想到这他心里一阵酸涩。

汉克手肘撑在桌上，回忆着。“我遇到过很多个康纳，在现场死去的那些，代替前任的那些。还有把我骗到模控生命大楼试图杀了我的那个。我看到了你能想象到的那孩子的任何面孔，不论康纳以前是什么，现在是什么…我不知道这些是怎么由同一种程序产生的，但我想，事实就是如此。康纳改变了我的生活，见鬼，有时候我觉得他妈的就像我的守护天使。没有什么是完美的，里德。如果你期待像童话故事那样的展开，那当我没说。”

盖文沉默地点头，惊讶地发现自己被他说服。“谢谢，我想这回答了我的问题。”

汉克摆了摆手，好像在说“别在意，伙计。”

盖文杯里的咖啡已经凉了，廉价的奶精在咖啡表面留下一层油脂。他盯着那层油脂。即使是汉克，每一个康纳对他而言都是与众不同的，他们一路坎坷才有了今天的结果。他曾经怀疑这一切都是模控生命的安排，现在看来这个想法有点可笑。

模控生命没有理由放弃既定的淘汰计划，没有理由创造一个让人类依赖到连新型号都不屑一顾的机器。盖文没觉得汉克对Nines有除了工作外的半点兴趣，所以名为Nines的魔咒显然只对盖文有效。

这一切真他妈反常。

 

 

\----

 

 

盖文猛然惊醒，大口喘气。

这只是今晚的一个开始，对吧？盖文喘着气，手按在脸上。他的手指不由自主地颤抖，心跳震耳欲聋，仿佛要跳出胸口。

操蛋的焦虑症。总是毫无预兆地发作，他甚至根本没有做噩梦。有时候他感到有什么抓紧了他，然后就被强行从睡梦中拽离，强迫他面对突然的心悸和恐慌。

也许是因为今天他睡前就心神不宁。他们第一次没有在Nines留下过夜的时候做爱。晚饭后，Nines充满欲望地靠近他，他修长的手指在盖文的衬衣下游走，嘴唇在盖文的耳廓暧昧地暗示。但今晚……盖文不想，他不想在Nines面前展露他的身体和脆弱。

于是Nines让步，满足他的个人空间。他们和衣而卧，满足于彼此的温暖。

此时Nines仍然在他身侧沉睡。感谢上帝，他唯独不想向他的搭档解释他的恐慌症在夜里发作的原因。那些教科书上干巴巴的术语根本毫无作用，而Nines不是人类，他所能理解程度仅限于此。

盖文把手机塞进睡衣里，从床上滑下。他披着毯子在客厅的沙发坐下，Jonah跳到了他的腿上。

“嘿，你这个小混球。”他揉了揉Jonah的耳朵，听到猫咪在他手掌下发出舒服的咕噜声，让他紧绷的胸口喘了口气。

这是他一直以来独自对抗恐慌症的方法——起床，玩填字游戏，直到他感到心脏不再悬在喉咙里颤动，然后让一切就这么过去。

纽约时报周六版的《扰码器》解到一半时，他们的卧室传来轻微的脚步声。他们的卧室，盖文发现自己这样形容。哈，仅仅几周的时间，他已经自然而然地把他们两个当做一体。

是的，他们已经交往了几个月。盖文几乎难以想起从前没有Nines的日子。

Nines的双手温柔地托起他的下巴，让他转过头。在盖文开口之前，一个短暂而深情的吻印在他唇上。

“你感觉还好吗？”

“嗯，睡不着。”

“我可以陪你一起吗？”

“请便。”

他向前挪了挪，让Nines可以坐在他身后的沙发上。仿生人把盖文拉到自己胸前，一只手搭在他的腰上，另一只手抚摸着他的头发。

Nines的怀抱很温暖。太温暖了。让盖文不由得质问自己为什么宁愿一个人在这忍受寒冷，也不愿驻留在这个温暖舒适的地方。

盖文闭上眼，让Nines的手指一遍一遍穿过他的发间。盖文的头发有点长了，可能需要剪短一点。但他喜欢这种感觉，喜欢Nines的手指梳理他的头发，从他的头皮开始，一寸一寸，直到发梢。

“我不值得这些。”

他本不想说出口。这本应该是在他脑子里转瞬即逝的念头，但他还是脱口而出。

仿生人的鼻子蹭着他的头发，“你值得的，我也是。”

“是啊，人们平时常说，真正的好事不会发生在你身上。”

他挣脱Nines的怀抱，把头埋在手心。他的内心深处，有什么东西一点点敲开他保护自己的那一层脆弱的壳。一个可怕的东西捏着他灵魂一角，威胁着，叫嚣着，要把他的全部撕碎殆尽。

一只手搭在了他的肩上，另一只手抚摸着他的脸，让他看着Nines。

“这当然真的。为什么你觉得不是？”

盖文很想告诉他。他愿意不分昼夜地和Nines说话，愿意Nines把他按在任何一件家具上，他喜欢Nines把他拆吞入腹的每个瞬间；他愿意在Nines面前摔得支离破碎，而这却是他最深的恐惧——他不在乎让Nines看到他破碎的样子，因为Nines一定会耐心地一点一点把他拼凑起来。这个机器人，他像个圣徒，人类永不可能——

Nines打断了他的胡思乱想，他在他脸上轻轻印下虔诚一吻。盖文僵住，感觉时间在这一刻静止。

我好爱你，Nines。一个想法兀地出现，划亮他的脑海。但这一次他没有拒绝。我爱你，我爱你，我真的好爱你。

 

 

\----

 

 

模控生命大楼让盖文浑身不自在。不仅是因为它的规模比卡姆斯基家的宅子更夸张，大楼内部压抑得让人难以忍受，藐视着每一个访客。

盖文陪Nines去24楼进行他的例行检查。对DPD而言，这是让他搭档有精神上的支持。而且Nines似乎也希望盖文陪同。盖文理解他，就像人类去医院看医生，一个人去看医生的感觉总是很糟糕。

Nines把一块平板放在膝盖上，将手放在设备上连接。他的LED闪烁黄光，处理着，在表格空白处填着他的信息。

“RK900？Nines？”一个仿生人护士在大厅寻找他。Nines从椅子上站起来，护士指着他手里的平板，“完成你的文件了吗，亲爱的？”

“差不多。我的搭档可以帮我把剩下的完成。”Nines笑着看了一眼盖文。“我想你现在已经记住了我的序列号？”

“明白，长官。”

Nines把平板递给他，和护士一起离开。盖文本想和他一起，但没有收到邀请，也就没提。他只是来陪着Nines，而且他也不确定想不想目睹机器人的内部结构。

他低头看了看手里的平板。除了Nines的紧急联系人空着，其他都已经填完了。盖文嘴角上扬，在那个空白处输入自己的名字。

他刚输入G-A-V，方框自动弹出了他的名字。

“嗯？”盖文往上滑动页面，猜想前面可能有什么职业信息提到了他的名字。可能是工作伙伴还是工作联系人什么的？

没有。什么都没有。上面只有Nines的住址和他在DPD的电话号码。

他忐忑地点进家庭那一栏，哦谢天谢地（可能还有点失望？），他也没有被列为配偶或者家庭伴侣。

盖文的疑惑还没有消除，Nines的档案在哪里提到过他？

安全起见，盖文看了看周围，翻到文件顶部，查看了一些标签。这份文件只是作为其中一个标签打开，还有其他可选择的选项。个人信息，工作日志，错误报告，软体，硬件。Nines的全部生命被整齐打包在一个数字盒子里。

他最终选择打开通讯标签。

盖文睁大眼睛，这是Nines的内部邮箱，或者说，不完全是。因为他越往下翻，电子邮件越多，这些邮件的日期早于Nines和他搭档之前。

 

_> 主题：RK900的交付_

_> 收件人：[杰弗里·福勒（jhfowler@dpd.gov）](mailto:%E6%9D%B0%E5%BC%97%E9%87%8C%C2%B7%E5%AF%8C%E5%8B%92%EF%BC%88jhfowler@dpd.gov%EF%BC%89)_

_> 发件人：模控生命 贝丽·艾尔 [(hq@cyberlife.co)](mailto:\(hq@cyberlife.co\))_

_> 我们已经收到了所需要的文件，并且完成了对RK900 #313 248 317-87的初始测试，系统运行一切正常。按照您的要求，已对该模型进行校正，以符合您给我们发送的性格档案，我们将在本月底之前将其交付。感谢您的合作，我们期待在接下来的几周为您提供更多信息！_

盖文手指僵硬，变得冰冷。

他继续往下翻。

 

__> 主题：需要的文件_ _

__> 收件人：_模控生命 贝丽·艾尔 [ (hq@cyberlife.co) ](mailto:\(hq@cyberlife.co\))_

_ >发件人： [ 杰弗里·福勒（jhfowler@dpd.gov） ](mailto:%E6%9D%B0%E5%BC%97%E9%87%8C%C2%B7%E5%AF%8C%E5%8B%92%EF%BC%88jhfowler@dpd.gov%EF%BC%89)_

__> 所需的盖文·里德的个人信息、时间要求和预算请详见附件。请问RK900什么时候可以投入工作？我们的RK800已经取得成功，但是有另一款模型的加入可能利于鼓舞士气。我们想尽快进行。_ _

__

一份性格档案。

关于他的。

在RK900的创造期间被福勒发到了模控生命。

他在自己后悔前点开了附件。

 

_盖文·里德警探性格急躁，不近人情，脾气暴躁。没有一个人类搭档可以处理他的辱骂行为和强烈野心。他很难和同事交友，而且尽管他的工作成绩堪称楷模，但是他经常为了结果不择手段，牺牲自己或同行的安全取得成功。在通过几次纪律处分和警局联谊改变无果后，这可能是鼓励他成为一名优秀警探的最后手段。_

__

这几乎是一份毁灭性的分析。这些词语如此的公正而准确，让他十五年的努力和希望就这么简单地被剖析得不带任何感情色彩。是啊，他原本就是这样的人。

 

_首席心理学家玛格丽特·史密斯博士建议采取相关措施以应对对方的对立违抗性行为、对高标准的追求、不安全感、受挫的男子气概。_

 

盖文从标签退出，几乎将平板摔在他旁边的椅子上。天啊，天啊。操，操，操。

他要把这些保存下来。要它白纸黑字地印在自己眼前。要他不能在事后自欺欺人，暗示自己假装什么都没有发生。

他走到前台，双手颤抖。仿生人秘书歪着头看着她。

“先生，有什么我能帮您的吗？”

“是的……呃，我是Nines的同事，啊，还有紧急联系人。”他强忍着呕吐的冲动。“我…我想把他的档案打印出来作为存档。”

仿生人看起来很平静。感谢上帝，现在还没有设立仿生人的HIPPA法案*。

“当然可以，先生。我只需要先核对您的身份。您想打印档案的哪一部分？”

“全部。”

（*HIPPA法案：涉及个人健康信息的隐私保护标准和实施指南的法案）

 

 

\----

 

 

   当文件夹砰地一声摔在他桌子上时，福勒下意识缩了一下。

   “这他妈是什么？”盖文咬紧牙关，几乎咬碎他的牙齿，他费好大的劲才完整挤出一句话。

    队长叉着手，向后靠在椅子上，冷静的目光锁在盖文身上。“不好意思，你说什么？”

“你他妈对我做侧写！妈的混蛋！你把这个发给模控生命，让他们造了…造了那个东西！”他一时卡壳，含糊地指代着，操，他只是…只是找不到别的词。

福勒看了一眼桌上的马尼拉纸质文件夹。里面的文件在摔在桌上时散落的到处都是。他掀开封面，封面赫然是Nines的报告记录。

“盖文。”福勒慢慢开口。盖文不确定是福勒叫他名字还是他的声音更让他觉得更恶心，但更绝望的是他从中听到了一切的真相。

“操，”盖文用手捂住眼睛，在福勒办公室走来走去。“操！”

“听着，我不知道这有什么让你焦虑的，”福勒继续说，无视了盖文嘴里不断吐出的咒骂。“他们只是为了让他更好的和你合作。只是为了工作，老天。你已经有了一个持续一年的稳定搭档，你自己说上一次有这种关系是什么时候？”

盖文扑向福勒，，手重重地拍在他的桌上。“可这他妈全都是谎言！”

福勒的手移向他的对讲机——一个无声的警告。老实说，盖文可能已经越界了，但福勒了解他，所以毫不示弱。或许这一次，他本可以退一步。他不知道盖文没有倾诉一切的勇气，不知道盖文如此深爱那个仿生人，不知道那些如今几乎让盖文心碎的回忆。

盖文低下头，垂下的头发刺痛着他的眼睛。他的声音沙哑又粗糙。

“它对我说的一切都是谎言，我要怎么再相信它？我要怎么相信你？福勒？你背着我把我的信息卖给模控生命，还有什么是我不知道的？你也这么监视安德森和康纳吗？”

福勒重重地叹了口气。“也许Nines的确是派来和你搭档的，但他已经是一个异常仿生人了。他没有离开你，里德。他有这个选择，但他还是留在你身边。你如果脑子还清醒就知道这意味着什么。”

盖文机械的走出福勒的办公室，穿过办公间，经过他的座位。Nines在他经过时站起来，眼里写满担忧。

“发生什么事了？”

盖文没有理他，径直往出口离开，向停车场走去。他的脑子一片空白，不知道该去往何处。他身体的每一个细胞都尖叫着，想要逃离这个地方。

他刚打开车门，Nines就追了上来。“盖文…”

盖文的手止不住地颤抖，泪水刺痛他的眼睛，他咬牙憋回眼眶，酝酿成一个愤怒的刺。

他转身狠狠指着Nines，“你欺骗我，狗娘养的杂种。”

“不…不是，你在说什么？”

盖文往后仰着，残酷地大笑，了不起的模控生命，让他们的机器人跟真的一样说话结结巴巴，让盖文以为Nines真的活着。

“我已经看了你的档案，蠢货。你只是个来适应我的模型工具。哦对——还有什么来着？为了改善我的表现，因为我他妈是一个垃圾，离解雇只有一步之遥！”

Nines抿着唇，“对，这的确是模控生命的计划。”

盖文笑的更加厉害，笑声中带着绝望的癫狂。游戏从一开始就设计好了，他早该知道这一切都不是真的。他只是Nines的一个任务，一个证明人类可以不顾一切爱上机器的实验品。

“这个消息不对外公开，盖文，你是怎么知道到的？”

“去你妈的！”盖文一拳打在Nines身上。“我怎么知道的这不重要！你早就知道，你一直在骗我，你让我以为这都是真的，你……”

那一拳抽干了他全部力气，他开始变得语无伦次。Nines低头看着他，鼻子悲伤地皱在一起。

“这就是我不想告诉你的原因。”

盖文深深吸了一口气，又吐了出来。“滚吧，告诉福勒我不想再看到你。”

他被自己伤人的话哽住。他必须马上离开，在他呕吐在Nines那双系带皮鞋上之前，在他卸下伪装，暴露他是一个多么绝望、愚蠢、痴情的傻瓜之前。

Nines冲向他，嘴里不停地说着什么，盖文一句也听不进去。他狠狠甩了甩脑袋，钻进车里，把车门扇在Nines脸上。

 

 

\----

 

 

在盖文回到家的那一刻，一路上勉强支撑他的弦瞬间崩塌。

Jonah不知道跑去了哪里，可能躲在沙发底下。盖文呻吟着把脸贴在浴室冰冷的瓷砖上。他现在无比需要Jonah的陪伴。

手机在身边的地板上大声震动。他不想去看。他现在不想和任何人说话。

手机持续震动着，盖文忍无可忍，一把抓过手机狠狠地捏在手里。Nines,Nines，全是Nines，Nines的短信，Nines的来电，Nines的邮件。印着他名字的信息塞满了他的手机屏幕。

_7:04 PM - 盖文我很担-_

_7:11 PM - 你现在在哪-_

_7:20 PM - 盖文快回电-_

_7:21 PM - 我会向你解-_

__

盖文快速打开手机的通讯录，直接打开Nines的联系人页面，咬牙戳向“拉至黑名单”的选项。一个提示弹出， _您确定要将此人拉入黑名单吗？_

他的手指在确认键上颤动。

“妈的！”盖文颤抖着哽咽，狠狠把手机摔在瓷砖上。他在冰冷的瓷砖上的蜷缩着，无助的颤抖，直到脑子一片空白，如同一具活着的空壳。

过了很久，他终于恢复了对身体的一点控制权。他拿了一包烟，爬上安全出口。夏日的残阳如血般泼洒在远处的地平线。盖文靠着栏杆，面无表情地一根接一根抽烟，直到一轮满月悬上天空。

 

 

\----

 

 

盖文一动不动的躺在床上，他感到精疲力尽，头脑却比无比清醒。房间里唯一运动的活物就是Jonah的尾巴。它的尾巴每隔五秒就扫过盖文的胳膊，这只猫和他一样焦躁不安，在他身边蜷着身子。盖文看着它来回摆动的尾巴，意识逐渐被睡意捕获。

客厅传来门被风吹开的声音，随之的脚步声让他瞬间睡意全无。盖文下意识伸手摸向他的床头柜——该死，手枪放在客厅。

我想我死定了，他想，接受了这个想法后反而平静下来。他靠在安全出口抽烟的时候恍惚间也这么想。他人生中拥有的唯一美好的东西只是一个谎言。他再也无法假装从未尝过这份甘饴继续无知下去。警察的工作是无休无止的循环，每当一个平等好不容易获得胜利，人类又会再建立另一种歧视。

他闭上眼睛，等着那个强盗或者持枪的歹徒进入他的房间，扣动扳机让他从此解脱。

“盖文……”

之前所有的憎恶、恶心、颤抖瞬间涌上心脏。盖文睁开眼睛，他知道门口站着Nines。仿生人举起双手，双肩摆出一个没有威胁的姿势。

但盖文不会再上他的当。“滚，在我找到手枪杀了你之前。”

他尝到血的味道。他记起八年级的时候打架打断了鼻子，喉咙里也是同样的铁锈味。

“你不会这么做的。”

盖文咬牙，如同一只惊弓之鸟，他身体紧绷着，每一个细胞一触即发。

“如果你想让我离开，我马上就走。”Nines垂眼看着地板，“但我有话想跟你说。”

“我一句都不想听。”盖文紧张地喘着气，“你他妈就是个骗子，我们已经完了。”

Nines没有理会他的话，“模控生命在最初设计我的时候就使我具备最佳兼容性，这对他们来说是一个卖点，让我们可以很好地和人类共事。这就是我和康纳不一样的地方。我的前代机型设计基于适应性和普适性，但我们后来知道有时候这并不奏效。”

Nines向前走了一小步，手臂垂在两侧。盖文畏缩着，急促地喘气。Nines看着他，LED的红光闪烁了一瞬，又回到黄色。

“他们希望你喜欢我，盖文，他们希望我矫正你的行为。但是他们没有设计让我喜欢你。他们根本没有设计让我可以有任何感觉。我变得异常之后，我的编码决定我成为什么样的人——它们让我有人格，有爱好，有自己处理问题的方式。除此之外，我的选择是我自己的，我的感觉是我自己的，”他向前一小步，“我在活着。”

盖文一句话也不说，他的眼眶满溢泪水，几乎看不清眼前的Nines。

“你也有你的编码，你知道，你的DNA。这也不是你自己选的。你的经历塑造了你，但更多的是你内在的东西。”一声苦涩的笑，“据我所知，其中之一是你的固执。”

又向前一步，Nines的手好像就在他脖子周围。他难以呼吸，难以看清，难以抵抗。

“盖文，是我选择了你。在你离开我的时候，我感到疼痛。这是我唯一感受过的痛苦。你认为这也是模控生命设计的吗？”

盖文哽噎着，把脸埋在手中不让Nines看到他的脸。所有他发现的信件，所有的秘密……Nines的任务早在几个月前就已经完成了，早在送他写着“Asshold”的杯子之前。自从他和Nines搭档以来，福勒没再斥责过他，他们解决了十几个案子，他甚至忍下气没有再和康纳起过任何争执。

早在他们接吻之前，Nines就已经让他成为更好的人。他的任务早已完成。之后所有的一切——

都是真实的。

“事实上，”Nines低喃着，慢慢坐在床边，“你觉得你不值得拥有这一切。你见到我的第一眼就一直在逃避。逃避那些真实的东西，而强迫自己相信你的怀疑才是真的。所以我不想告诉你我的出生，我从没想过证实它。而且…这次谈话也如我预想的一样。”

Nines把盖文的手从脸上拉开，握在自己手中，温柔地，虔诚地亲吻他的每一个关节。

“你回来是为了我这个傻瓜。”盖文哑着嗓子问。

“我当然要回来。我不能没有你。”仿生人把脸贴在盖文的脸上，人造的皮肤和人类的血肉贴在一起，但他们都一样真实而温暖。盖文突然发现，他从未见过Nines如此脆弱。

“这都是真的，盖文。不要否定我，不要否定我活着。”Nines的声音颤抖着，带着恐惧和慌乱，带着盖文认为他不配拥有的完美。

盖文捧着他的脸吻下去。鼻子，脸颊，眼窝、嘴唇、下巴……他想把所有的吻都献给他。我从未想过离开你。抱歉，抱歉，我只是……

Nines在盖文的触碰下低吟。盖文决意不再担心这些曾经困扰的事情，如果他们都一样依赖、渴求着彼此，那Nines的来历，这一切的缘由，他一点都不在乎。

他们的衣服滑落，Nines的身体和盖文交换着温暖。他的身体压在盖文身上，是一个安全又温暖的重量；他的嘴唇游走着，湿润而滚烫。

这是一次从未有过的体验。没有束缚，没有窒息，没有其他一切欲望的刺激。Nines在吻他，深情而缓慢。他们的手指紧紧纠缠在一起，而盖文从未觉得如此自由。

Nines终于缓慢而坚定地进入了他，情动的喘息印在盖文的下巴。

盖文如释重负般抽泣着。他觉得自己就是一个傻瓜。Nines的身体和他交缠，他的核心紧贴盖文的心脏，没有什么会比这些更加真实。

Nines的皮肤层褪去，与盖文五指相扣，另一只手爱怜地抚摸着盖文的脸颊。盖文不知道Nines是否读懂了什么，他们的思想永远无法传递。他永远无法深入Nines的内心。盖文曾经希望他可以像一个仿生人一样，指间触碰间交换千丝万缕，他想要了解Nines全部的所思所想。

他不再需要了。有人会告诉他，一遍一遍，只要他愿意听。

盖文终于说出了一直按捺在内心的每一个字。对着他所爱之人的嘴唇，对着他的锁骨，对着他象牙般瓷白的手腕。我爱你，不要离开我。

他听到Nines亦如此回应。

 

 

 

 

\--Fin.

 

    

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
